La vida de los Merodeadores en Hogwarts
by MyrtleD
Summary: .HIATUS.Al principio crees odiar a alguien que opina diferente a ti. Poco a poco sin darte cuenta empiezas a sentir algo por ella y tienes miedo de decirselo. Llega ese momento y eres rechazado por el silencio. LilyxJames
1. Nota

* * *

**_La vida de los merodeadores en Hogwarts.._**

* * *

Pasa al segundo capi ¬¬Uu…

Lily_love200@hotmail.com

Adevertencia: altos grados de cursilería XDDUu


	2. La pelea

* * *

**_La vida de los merodeadores en Hogwarts...  
-o-  
La pelea_**

* * *

Al salir de la clase de Historia de la magia que habían tenido como primera clase del día y en donde empezaron a mandarse recaditos con Sirius dormido en toda la clase que cuando lo despertaron ,por un grito de Peter, le grito entre sueños al profesor que el no salía con su hija (cosa que Remus duda mucho). Los 4 amigos fueron regañados al final de la clase por descubrir que Remus, James y Peter se mandaban recaditos y por un chisme de Snape que delato a Sirius que estaba dormido debido a que tenía una gran marca que le quedo en la frente por apoyar su cabeza en el pupitre, pero a todo esto el profesor les daría el castigo después.

-Oh gracias Potter... ahora tu y tu grupito, no dejan de bajarles puntos a Gryffindor... ¿por que no haces que le bajen mas?- dijo Lily acercándose a James y a los demás cuando salían del salón.

-no fue mi culpa ¿si? fue la de ese cabello grasiento de Snape- respondió James poniendo cara furiosa.

-¡así es!- dijo Sirius igual de enojado que James- si el, no, nos hubiera delatado... mas bien ¿por qué, a mi me tenia que delatar, si no hice nada?- Remus le dirige una mirada de desaprobación.  
- tal vez por que te quedaste dormido en clase, y le dijiste al profesor que no andabas con su hija (y no creo que no sea tu novia ¿eh?)- dijo Remus con una sonrisa. Peter, al igual que Sirius y James, estaba enojado.  
- a si es... y si James no hubiera dicho que me hago del baño en la cama, ¡¡¡yo no hubiera gritado!!! – dijo Peter en un tono enojado y todos se le quedan viendo a Peter.

-pues es la verdad ¿no?- dijo James soltando una risita y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Peter.

-bueno ya déjense de pelear ¿si?- dijo Lily observando a james - lo importante es recuperar puntos para Gryffindor, o si no Slytherin ganara la copa de las casas este año... otra vez-

-así es...- lo interrumpe Remus- así que con su con permiso me voy a la biblioteca . Remus les da una ultima mirada y se dirige hacia la biblioteca.

-Huy, si el sabelotodo de Remus ...- le grita Peter a Remus, cuando este ya estaba a lo lejos.

-tan siquiera no me ago del baño en la cama- contesto Remus, y después todas las personas que pasaban por ahí se quedan viendo a Peter y unos de primero se ríen de el.   
Lily les dirige una mirada a los que quedaban  - ustedes deberían de hacer lo mismo o ¿no, Potter?- 

-yo tengo entrenamiento de Quidditch, Evans- responde James tranquilamente dejando a Lily boquiabierta - ... así es que con tu permiso, me voy

-¡ASI ES! ¡ASI QUE VAMOS! ¡JAMES POTTER, JAMES POTTER, ERES EL MEJOR! ¡VAMOS, EQUIPO ,VAMOS! – lo animo Sirius.

- ándale, si Potter y nunca vuelvas, y mas te vale que ganemos la copa de Quidditch este año- dijo Lily en tono mas estricto. James no le importo que clase de tono use Lily, así que muy tranquilo le responde

- claro con migo como buscador es obvio, y a mi nadie como tu me da ordenes -

-cállate ¿si? y lárgate ahora mismo- dijo ella sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-bah, mujeres quien las entiende... – James le hace una señal a Peter y Sirius para retirarse, pero cuando ya se marchaban, a James lo detuvo uno de lo gritos de Lily e hizo que volteara a verla.

-¿como, no vas a entender a las mujeres?- grita Lily en tono burlón- si eres el mas popular entre nosotras y las traes comiendo de tu mano (excepto a mi claro)- James no le presta mucha atención. Le da de nuevo la espalda a Lily y empieza a caminar junto con Sirius y Peter, hasta que se detiene y voltea a ver a Lily - lo se Evans... pero tu eres imposible de entender...- dijo James empezando a caminar de nuevo

- ja...ja que gracioso- dijo Lily en susurro, mientras que los 3 caminaban a mitad del pasillo, Lily pudo oír de lo que hablaban ,que no era muy interesante para ella-

-y yo (como siempre su mas fiel servidor)- empieza hablar Sirius mientras caminaban- comentare el partido de Quidditch en esta temporada, y veo que muy pronto caerán enamoradas 2 princesitas Jajaja... no te creas James era de broma jaja- agrega rápido lo ultimo cuando ve que James lo mira con odio.

-así es, y para mi...- dijo Peter esperando a que alguna chica se le tire a los pies. James y Sirius se detienen y observan a Peter que seguía caminando hasta que se detuvo, y se volteo para ver a sus amigos, que no le quitaban la vista de encima y estos sin pensarlo se empiezan a reír.  
- ¿por que se ríen?- Peter pone cara indignada, al ver como sus amigos se reían de el 

-basta ya no se rían- dijo Peter sonrojándose – mejor ya vamonos-

- si, ya vamonos- dijo james todavía riéndose.

Después los 3 amigos se fueron. James aun se seguían riendo, Peter estaba furioso y Sirius... bueno, el seguía dándole porras a James... Lily les da una ultima mirada, después se volteo y se dice a si misma en tono de venganza y preocupación –ay, ese Potter algún día me las pagara, bueno pero en realidad no se por que siento algo raro cada vez que lo veo- y después ella también se va. 

~**~

- ...esa Evans, cada vez que me la encuentro se ha de pelear conmigo- dijo James arrojando una piedra al lago

-así es...- dijo Sirius poniéndose a lado del y haciendo lo mismo- pero bueno como dicen así es el amor Jajaja... – James voltea a ver a Sirius un poco enojado con una leve tono rosa en sus mejillas. -cállate _canuto, que te pasa ¿yo, con esa Evans?_

-oh...-interrumpe Peter tratando de sentarse en el césped- a mi me parece muy linda aunque su actitud es un poco...- después pone una cara enojona.

- engreída, ¿verdad?- dijo Sirius viendo a Peter- lo que pasa es que es de carácter muy fuerte pero es muy linda ¿no lo crees James? Jajaja- Sirius lo dice en un tono burlón sentándose a lado de Peter

-pues yo no veo de donde es fea pero es muy enojona.- respondió James con un tono aburrido. Después ve que Peter mira su reloj y este muy alarmado se levante de golpe del césped .  
- ya nos toca clase de pociones con los de Slytherin...RAPIDO QUE LLEGAMOS TARDE- dijo Peter apurándolos con las manos

-oh no, ¿con los de Slytherin?- pregunta Sirius viendo a Remus acercarse a ellos

-hola, ya regrese- dijo Remus dándole una mano a Sirius para que se levantara del césped

- rápido que tenemos que ir a pociones- dijo Sirius al levantarse por completo- y que estabas haciendo Remus- pregunto olvidándose de la clase.

-lo que pasa es que estaba platicando con Lily y por eso me retrase- responde Remus mirando a Peter que no dejaba de ver su reloj .

-así ...y ¿de que hablaban?- pregunta James poniendo cara de curiosidad y Remus le regresa una mirada severa

-de nada que te importe- le responde este

Sirius mira a Remus con una mirada picara -mua, mua, mua ¡Remus y Evans!- dijo Sirius dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a Remus

-¿que te pasa? a mi no me gusta Lily- dijo Remus bruscamente dejando que Sirius dejara de darle palmaditas.

-y desde cuando le dices "Lily"- Peter deja de ver su reloj y le dirige una mirada tonta a Remus

- es verdad ¿desde cuando?- pregunta James colocándose enfrente de Remus.

-le digo así por que ella es mi amiga y... ¿a ti que James?- responde viendo a James con una leve mirad de enojo- Lily te cae muy mal ¿no?

- estos ya se van a pelear- dijo Peter poniéndose atrás de Sirius 

-¡no! es solo su actitud... si tan solo cambiara...- repuso James mirando a Remus

- es verdad y ¿de que lado estas Remus?- los interrumpe Sirius haciéndose a un lado para que Peter se viera

- de Los Merodeadores y Lily- responde este viendo a Sirius 

-pero Evans es nuestra peor enemiga- dijo James 

- no es cierto, _Cornamenta- la defiende Remus en tono enojado_

-basta _Lunático y Cornamenta... llegaremos tarde a pociones- interviene Sirius colocando en medio de los dos a Peter, por si se llegaran a golpear seria mejor que golpearan a Peter._

-así... y es peor por que es con los de Slytherin- dijo Peter escapando de en medio tratando de empujar a Sirius, pero este lo esquiva y hace que Peter se caiga en el lago.

- Jajajajaja- se empiezan a reír los 3 mientras que Peter sacaba su cabeza del lago escupiendo el agua que le había entrado en la boca... 

~**~

-¡hola, Remus!- lo saluda Lily mientras que caminaban hacia las mazmorras, con Peter aun poco mojado

- hola, Lily... ¿te diriges a pociones?- pregunta Remus en un tono poco tonto.

-si claro... ¿que no estoy en el mismo grado que tu?- responde con una risita e hizo que James empezara hacer caras burlonas, mientras que Peter y Sirius se empezaban a reír.

-oh, si, lo siento... es que bueno tu sabes...- dijo Remus observando a sus amigos como reían

- y miren hablando de babosos- interviene Peter después de que James dirigió su vista hacia otro lado al igual que Sirius, como si ignoraran la presencia de Lily.

-¡que sorpresa! No, notamos que estabas aquí- dijo Sirius volteándose de nuevo.

-enserio pues que tontos, por que yo si (al fin soy numero uno en algo)- dijo Peter empezando a reírse mientras que Sirius se le acaricia la cabeza y después le da un golpe.  
James pone cara  enojada  y voltea a ver a Lily - ah hola Evans- dice volteando de nuevo la cabeza, viendo hacia los lados

-hola Potter ¿que haces aquí? – dijo Lily observando como james volteaba hacia los lados

-¿con quien te vas a sentar en clase de pociones Lily?- interrumpe Remus mirando de una forma fría a James

-pues no se, ya que Severus siempre se sienta conmigo- responde Lily que al momento James se sorprende y ve directamente a Lily

-ese pelo grasiento ¿es tu amigo?- James lo dice en un tono burlón.

-pues mira Potter, Snape me hace la vida imposible al igual que tu- 

-pues ya estamos igual - dijo Peter en forma estúpida que hizo que Sirius le diera unas palmaditas en la cabeza murmurando "_demasiados golpes por hoy ya le hicieron daño, pero aun puede con algunas leves..."_

-pero en realidad no pienso sentarme con nadie, ya que quiero estar sola pensando en alguien- dijo Lily observando a Peter, que seguía con una sonrisa tonta, pero después desvía la mirada hacia James al oírlo hablar de nuevo

-¿en quien, si se puede saber?- pregunta James en forma de curiosidad y celos, pero aun el no sabia por que había hecho esa pregunta, mas bien a el que le importaba en quien pensara Lily. Pero antes de que Lily le respondiese, Remus los interrumpe con voz poco nerviosa

-¡creo que debemos irnos, llegaremos tarde!-

-  rayos con esto... ya llevo medio año, diciéndoles que ya era hora... pero, ¡¿cuando me harán caso!?- dijo Peter alarmado de nuevo viendo su reloj -genial ya llevamos 5 minutos de retraso-


	3. ¿Sera realmente amor?

* * *

**_La vida de los merodeadores en Hogwarts...  
-o-  
¿Será realmente amor?_**

* * *

Todos llegaron a la clase de pociones, pero, habían llegado tarde, ya que no le habían hecho caso a Peter. El profesor no estaba muy feliz y les quito nada mas que, unos 10 puntos menos...

-como iba diciendo, antes de que sus compañeros llegaran tarde, haremos equipos de 2- dijo el profesor en tono furioso y después empezó a hacer los equipo:

Black y Lupin  
Pettigrew y Snape   
Evans y Potter  
Goldner y Silverstone 

Etc...

(y así siguió con los equipos)

- hay no, no me podía haber pasado nada peor que me tocara contigo, Potter- lo regaña Lily, sin motivo alguna, pero James casi no le hacia caso debido a que estaba leyendo la receta para la poción.

- así es Evans, lo mismo digo- dijo James sin prestarle atención a la cara enojada de Lily

- se va a poner buena la cosa... - dijo Peter oyendo la platica de Lily y James, mientras que Snape continuaba con la poción ignorando los comentarios de Peter.

- esto va a ser lo mejor, estos dos no van a parar de pelear- dijo Sirius señalándole a Peter ,que estaba a su lado, a Lily y luego a James, pero Lily y James no sabían que los estaban oyendo ya que ellos estaban delante de los demás. 

Ya como a la mitad de la clase Lily y James iban acabando con la poción pero aun así seguían discutiendo.

-así no, Potter- lo corrige Lily viendo que James lo hacia todo mal

-hay, como sea Evans...- dijo James echando lo que se encontraba en la poción- vamos Evans no te voy hacer nada deja de discutir ¿quieres?, la verdad no entiendo por que tengo que discutir contigo todos los días. Solo hagamos esto y ya ¿quieres?- después le pide a Lily que le pasara la uñas de dragón.

- bueno , mejor no nos hablemos ¿si? – dijo pasándole las uñas a James- que odio discutir contigo... pero si me buscas me encuentras, Potter- dijo esto en tono duro, e hizo que james la volteara a ver. ¿por que demonios James tendría que buscarla?

-¿si te busco te encuentro? yo nunca te busco Evans, tu eres la que me persigue- responde James en un tono poco brusco.   
Sirius y Remus los observaban desde atrás, mientras que Peter se levantaba para oír mas la conversación entre Lily y James, no sin antes ser golpeado por Snape, debido a que cuando Peter se paro hizo que a Snape se le cayera la poción, pero en vez de que sus amigos lo salvaran lo ignoraron y empezaron a platicar.

-mira Remus están tan cerca uno de otro que nada mas falta que se den un beso- dijo Sirius a Remus, haciendo movimientos con las manos señalando a Lily y James.

-no creo- dijo Remus observando a Sirius con cara de odio, no sin antes de que este se diera cuenta y dejara de hablar dejando que Remus termine la poción. Lily y James, seguían peleando ignorando a Sirius, Remus y a Peter que estaba parado a lado de ellos disimulando que estaba lavando un cuchillo. 

-claro que no, Potter, tu alucinas cosas- dijo Lily quitándole de encima la vista a James pero James no se la quitaba de encima. 

-Evans es mejor de que ya no digas nada... solo terminemos esto... tu eres la que busca pleito cuando yo soy el que lo quiere terminar- dijo James dejando de ver a Lily y empezando a recoger las cosas.

- tu eres el que empieza, Potter- Lily empieza a recoger sus cosas mientras que oye un susurro atrás de ellos.

- oigan Lily y James, ya no se peleen y sean amigos como los demás ¿no?- les susurra Remus a ambos por detrás, pero el profesor pudo oír perfectamente la discusión y llego hasta su limite  
- ¡¡¡ya basta!!! ¡¡¡cállense todos!!! los enamorados no pueden discutir en mi clase, 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor- dijo haciendo que la clase guardara silencio -¡¡¡y Peter ya vete con Severus!!!- dijo observando la cara de miedo de Peter, que aun tenia el cuchillo sin lavar en las manos

-bueno pero no se enoje... – Peter se sienta de nuevo a lado de Snape y el profesor observa a Peter con una mirada amenazadora.

-¡ok!... profe all right, all right no problem (i am a good gringo aushh)- 

James se enoja por el comentario del profesor _"¿los enamorados no pueden discutir en mi clase? ¡¡¡Que le pasa!!! Yo no estoy enamorado de la boba de Evans..."_ así que en vez de quedarse callado, prefiere reclamarle al profesor por hacer ese tipo de comentarios.

-¡¡¡yo no estoy enamorado profesor!!!- le dice al profesor en un tono enojado. Pero Lily no se queda callada y responde de mal humor.

-yo enamorada de este... primero muerta...- James mira Lily con una mirada de odio y Lily se queda paralizada esos grandes ojos y esa mirada hacían que Lily sintiera algo en el estomago. James miro sus ojos y no dijo nada y después solo se volteo...

~**~

Todos regresaron a su sala común, y como ya era de noche decidieron ir a sus dormitorios. Mientras que James y los demás se cambiaban, Sirius decidió decirle a James que mejor aceptara lo que siente por Lily.  
- acéptalo _cornamenta_, te gusta Evans ¿verdad? Acéptalo, se hombre, no seas cobarde, ella es muy bonita y si no nos dices la verdad yo la voy a conquistar- después termino el enunciado formando en sus labios una gran sonrisa.

-si acéptalo _cornamenta_- dijo Peter acostándose en su cama y cubriéndose con las sabanas.

-ya déjenlo en paz- dijo Remus haciendo lo mismo que Peter y observando a James que estaba sentado en su cama aun con la túnica puesta 

-vamos _lunático_... tu también lo sabes- dijo Sirius poniéndose a un lado de James, aunque James no decía nada, debido a que aun seguía enojado.

-si, ya se que le gusta Lily, pero a mi también me gusta- James se sorprende por lo que Remus había dicho y se le queda viendo hasta que decide hablar.

- ¿a ti te gusta Evans?- dijo james sin aun podérselo creer

-JAMES ESTA CELOSO: ¡¡¡LILY Y JAMES, LILY Y JAMES, LILY Y JAMES!!!- Sirius se dirige a su cama, aun cantando, haciendo que James sin saber por que, se sonrojara, hasta que Peter salió con uno de sus comentarios.

-ajuaaa y para mi que hay Sirius? - pregunto Peter con una gran sonrisa como si le tocara a una chica que trabajara como modelo.

-Peter a ti te dejamos al trapeador, supongo- respondió James en tono burlón, todos excepto Peter se empiezan a reír

-que gracioso _cornamenta_ ja...ja...- después Peter se vuelve a parar.  
-bueno, ya dinos James ¿te gusta Lily?- James se vuelve a sonrojar ,pero después pone cara seria y empieza a pensar

-pues... creo que ...- después se puso a pensar mas, y se quedo un rato así, recordando como había conocido a Lily en el primer año y digamos que no le agrado mucho su encuentro, debido a que la primera vez que la vio pensó que con ella seria la vida imposible, debido a que cuando el siempre hacia bromas a los demás, Lily siempre lo regañaba y lo amenazaba con decirle a un profesor, pero ella nunca lo hacia... 

James volvió a la realidad gracias a los gritos de Peter- ¿¿¿CREES QUE???- grito Peter, después James reacciona y se da cuenta de que sus amigos lo andaban rodeando.

-¡¡¡DILO!!!- lo presiono Sirius-¡¡¡anda dilo!!!

James se fue de su mundo y empezó a recordar la vez cuando estaban en 2°, en que le había puesto una carta de amor a una niña que le gustaba, pero sin querer, se había equivocado de persona y se la había dado a Lily. Esta reconoció perfectamente la letra de James, y creyó que era una broma y después ella lo sorprendió dándole una cachetada en el gran salón enfrente de todos lo estudiantes, y James se tuvo que ir de ahí no sin antes de que se rieran de el...

- JAMES REACCIONA- le grita Sirius devolviendo a James a su mundo esperando con ansias la respuesta de su amigo

-creo que...¡¿si?! 

-¿enserio?- le pregunta Remus aun sin poder creérselo- ¿en serio, te gusta?

-creo que...tengo que irme- dijo James que se da cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y prefería irse para ver si lo que dijo era realmente verdad.

-no te vayas amiguito- le dice Sirius ansioso por saber como es que empezó a sentir eso por Lily, pero James se rehusó 

-no en serio ya me voy... tengo... algo muy importante que hacer- dicho esto, James sale del dormitorio aun dejando a sus amigos asombrados.

~**~ 

James baja a buscar a Lily, pero preguntándose en su cabeza "¿_por que vengo a buscarla?"y estando abajo se encuentra a Lily sentada en un sillón sin sus amigas en la sala común, que ya estaba vacía. El se acerca lentamente hacia Lily sin que esta se diera cuenta._

-ehhh... ¿Evans?- dijo james un poco ruborizado cuando Lily alzo la mirada para verlo.

-¿que quieres, Potter? no estoy de humor para que me fastidies- dijo agachando la cabeza hacia su libro de nuevo.

-lo que pasa es que quiero hablar contigo- James se para frente a ella y hace que Lily alce de nuevo la mirada, dejando su libro a un lado.

-¿a si? y ¿de que para insultarme?- Lily cruza sus brazos esperando la respuesta de James, pero este tardaba un poco en hablar ya que se veía un poco nervioso.

-No- responde james inmediatamente- solo para conocerte mas y pedirte perdón por lo que te he dicho.

-¿en serio?... no te creo- dijo Lily en un tono no muy convencida a lo que James decía

-es en serio, Evans- dijo James con una cara seria al igual que su voz.

-eh, bueno dime- Lily empezó a tener confianza y al ver la forma en que James hablaba, parecía que si era algo serio, así que fijo la mirada en James y dejo que empezara hablar.

-es que quería pedirte... perdón, por lo que te dije en clase de pociones- dijo james agachando la cabeza observándose sus pies y luego empezó a jugar con su túnica por los nervios.

-eso no es verdad... no te creo- dijo Lily en un tono entre serio y burlón. James alzo la mirada y le dio una mirada de timidez a Lily.

-no, de verdad... lo siento mucho- James se acerco mas a Lily y se sentó a lado de ella sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-no te creo, nunca me habías pedido perdón- Lily empezó a ruborizarse muy levemente y no sabia por que. El dirigió la mirada hacia la chimenea viendo con cara tranquila hacia el fuego. Se aclaro la garganta y volvió hablar un poco mas tranquilo y con mayor seguridad que la de antes.

-bueno es que no tenia las fuerzas para disculparme- dijo james sin quitar la vista de la chimenea -si... ¿y que me dices?- pregunto a Lily esperando a que la respuesta no fuera dolorosa

-bueno yo...- Lily empezó a observar, al igual que James, el fuego que posaba silenciosamente en la chimenea. Lily sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombre, después volteo y vio a James ansioso por saber la respuesta de Lily. Ella se ponía mas nerviosa... se miraron a los ojos, los de james eran muy hermosos.

-que pasa Lily ¿no me perdonas?- pregunta James entre el miedo y la tristeza

Lily se apretaba las manos y sentía cada vez mas cerca la boca de James, que se acercaban cada vez mas hasta que los labios de Lily rozaron los de James haciendo que el beso sea tierno y corto.   
Lily se separa de James y se levanta del sillón, y tanto como Lily y James estaban rojos

-creo... que ... me tengo que ir- empieza a hablar Lily sin ver a James

-pero, Lily... no me as dicho... si me perdonas...- dijo James repentina mente esperando a Lily a que le respondiera. El no quería besar a Lily, solo quería saber si lo perdonaba, pero antes de que terminara de decirlo Lily se fue a su dormitorio.

Lily estaba muy confundida por lo que acababa de pasar ya no sabia si lo odiaba o lo amaba, pero cada vez se inclinaba mas por sus sentimientos.

James regreso a su dormitorio y sus amigos ya estaban dormidos mientras que Peter empezaba a roncar.

El repasaba en su mente el beso que le dio a Lily, el sabia que desde el 3 año en Hogwarts le había empezado a gustar pero lo disimulaba muy bien.

y como un abrir y cerrar de ojos... 


	4. ¿Me perdonara?

* * *

**_La vida de los merodeadores en Hogwarts...  
-o-  
¿Me perdonara?_**

* * *

Había pasado un año y ahora los merodeadores ya se encontraban en su 5° año en Hogwarts, pero el asunto de Lily y James aun no se había resuelto y tuvieron que cargar con el todas las vacaciones de verano.

Lily cada vez que veía a James no sabia que decir y lo esquivaba cada vez que James quería hablar con ella... pero, entonces un día James logro hablar con Lily. James la había buscado antes de la clase de historia de la magia:

-¡Lily! ¡espera, tengo que hablar contigo!- dijo James un poco nervioso. Ella trato de irse pero luego James llego y le agarro la mano. Lily no tuvo otra opción, que voltear a verlo

-¿que pasa, Potter?- pregunto esta igual de nerviosa que james

-quiero hablar un momento contigo, Lily ¿podemos?- pregunto el viendo a Lily directamente hacia los ojos, pero ella desvió la mirada debido que no quería tener contacto con los ojos de James.

-no, lo siento mucho... tengo prisa- trato de librarse de la mano de James, pero el no la soltaba, por que realmente quería hablar con ella.

-solo un momento... por que me e dado cuenta de que me esquivas ¿por que?- pregunto james.

-yo...- ella empieza a responder- pero yo no... no te esquivo solo que....- ella lo mira a los ojos y después desvía la mirada de nuevo

-¿si?-

- creo que me habla Susan luego nos vemos ¿si?- dijo esperanzada al ver a Susan haciéndole señales con las manos alzadas.

James le sueltamente lentamente la mano, pero en su cabeza aun se preguntaba... _¿Por qué...?_ __

_~**~_

Lily se va a lado de lago, se sienta en el sácate a lado de un árbol, que le servia como sombrilla para cubrirla del gran y caluroso sol. Ella bajo la mirada hacia sus manos, solo para pensar, mientras llega la hora de la clase. Piensa que ha sido una tonta en hacer eso, pero en ese momento levanta la vista y se sorprende, por que ve que James, estaba parado frente a ella.

-¿Lily?- empieza la conversación esperando a que esta vez Lily le respondiese.

-James ¿que haces aquí?- dijo Lily levantándose y quedando cara a cara con James.

-necesito hablar contigo- dijo James deteniendo a Lily debido a que ella quería irse de nuevo, así que Lily ya no tenia a donde correr mas que quedarse ahí y oír a James

-necesito hablar contigo- 

-pero...pero- James ya no tenia nervios cada vez que veía a Lily, al parecer el ya se sentía cada vez mas confiado, pero a cambio Lily parecía que estaba entre la pared y James.

-¿por que me esquivas cada vez que te quiero decir algo?- cada vez que James ve a Lily le hacia la misma pregunta, ella misma se maldecía al no poder contestarle a James, mas bien ella tampoco sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-no.., lo que pasa...

-¿acaso te sientes incomoda?- James empieza a comprender por que Lily se comporta de esa manera pero Lily negaba a que era por eso 

-No, como crees lo que pasa es que...- ella bajo la mirada y después la volvió a subir esperando a que james cambiara esa cara de tristeza 

-te pasa algo... es algo que no me quieres decir- pone cara de preocupación - ¿lo es?__

-lo que pasa es que estoy muy confundida y no se...- miro a los ojos a James

-¿no sabes si perdonarme?- James tenia razón, Lily no sabia que responder a eso, pero...

Entonces Lily se quedo callada por que no sabia que decirle a James.

-Lily no me as dicho si me perdonas... ¿acaso eso no puede ser posible?-

-no, es eso solo que...- Lily baja la mirada y niega con la cabeza, después se aleja de James. El trata de agarrarla de la mano, pero ella sale corriendo.

-por favor... Lily... espera- dijo poniéndose enfrente de ella para que dejara de correr

-dime...-

-pero Lily... ¿te puedo acompañar? por que, a mi también me toca la misma clase que tu ahorita...¿puedo?-

-esta bien- dijo ella en un tono no muy seguro

~**~

mientras James y Lily caminaban por el pasillo a la siguiente clase, James sin presiones, decidió preguntarle de nuevo a Lily - dime que pasa, ¿por que no quieres hablar conmigo?- pero Lily no le contesto y se quedo callada, sin ni siquiera enviarle una mirada a James. El decidió preguntarle otra cosa _"pero...¿ realmente querrá aceptar?"_

_-Lily, yo te quería pedir que ¿si podías ser mi pareja en el baile de Navidad?_

-eh... yo... mmm...- Lily se sorprende pero aun así no le dirige la mirada a James.

-esta bien, entiendo si no quieres ir conmigo yo...-

-NO...- dijo rápidamente - yo... eh.. si quiero- después miro a James y le dedico una tierna sonrisa

-¿en serio?- pregunta este aun inseguro por la repuesta de Lily 

-eh... si en serio- Lily respondió de nuevo pero aun mas apenada debido a que aun no se creía lo que había dicho.

-no tienes que apenarte- le dijo James dándole una sonrisa

-¿eh? ¡yo no estoy apenada!!- dijo Lily con tono de seguridad e hizo que James se empezara a reír y ella no comprendía cual era el motivo de risa.

-¿que pasa? ¿por que te ríes?-

-lo dices con un tono muy seguro... me gusta que seas así- dijo James empezando a sonrojarse de nuevo.

-eh ¿en serio?- ella también se empezó a sonrojar al igual que James

-si...-después el recordó la siguiente clase que tenia- es mejor que nos demos prisa o si no llegaremos tarde a clases

~**~

Lily y James hacia  a clase de pociones y ahí ya estaban Remus y Sirius ¡ah! y... Peter también estaba ahí. llegan atacados de la risa por que James solo decía puras chistes, que hacían que Lily se riera. Los 3 amigos se quedan sorprendidos al ver a Lily y James juntos

-¿que paso james? ¿ya andan juntos?

-no, claro que no- dijo james viendo a Sirius 

- ¿que te pasa Sirius? James seria incapaz de hacer algo así, por que el es _un santo ¿verdad, James?-dijo Remus en el mismo tono que Sirius lo hubiera hecho._

James noto que, Lily empezó a sentirse incomoda de nuevo, así que decidido parar 

-no, ya basta- dijo perdiendo la paciencia

-¿que te pasa, Evans?- le pregunto Peter

-déjala Peter no la molestes ¿si?

-pero que tenemos aquí, Potter ¿enamorado de una sangre sucia?...- todos voltean para ver quien era aquel que había dicho tal cosa...


	5. Tal vez si le pido que

* * *

**_La vida de los merodeadores en Hogwarts...  
-o-  
Tal vez si le pido que..._**

* * *

Lucius había llegado con sus _"amigos" de Slytherin y Snape lo acompañaba. Ellos iban a entrar a las mazamorras pero se detuvieron al ver que sus presas platicaban cerca de ahí_

-si... ¿que te pasa Potter?- pregunto Snape poniéndose enfrente de Sirius, mientras que este estaba a punto de darle un golpe en la cara pero James lo detiene a tiempo.

-es mejor de que no empiecen a molestar- dijo James volteando a ver a los de Slytherin 

-así es... ¡lárguense!- dijo Remus mas enojado

-no vamos a empezar a pelear con ustedes- Sirius se empieza a separar de Snape y pone a Peter delante de el

- así... a ... así... es- dijo Peter poniéndose paralizado al ver como Snape y los demás lo veían, como si Peter fuera una rata que pidiera con miedo a un gato que lo alimente. Lucius da una risa llena de odio y todos se le quedan viendo con miedo. Al fin deja de reír aun con una risa torcida y malévola en sus labios.

- ah, pero si ya todos defienden a la _sangre sucia- el voltea a ver a James que se podía distinguir en sus ojos el odio que le enviaba a Malfoy - y veo que a ti te molesta mas que la llame así ¿verdad Potter?-_

-y que si me molesta- responde James empuñando sus manos debajo de la túnica esperando el momento para sacar sus puños y darle un gran golpe al Malfoy.

-déjalos en paz, Malfoy- interrumpe Lily, que al mismo tiempo no le agradaba la presencia de Lucius Malfoy.

-tu no tienes derecho a decirme que hacer y menos si eres _sangre sucia- dijo Lucius en un tono vulgar _

-ya basta, ¡no la llames así!- James saca sus dos manos empuñadas de la túnica listo para callar a Malfoy. Sintió que unas manos le sostenía la túnica para detenerlo – déjalos James no tiene caso...- le suplicaba una voz

pero antes de que aquella voz terminara de advertidlo el se lanza contra Lucius, un golpe en la cara haciendo que se caiga en el suelo, Sirius hace lo mismo, al igual que Remus empiezan a pelear. Peter se queda pensando por un rato, pero no lo piensa demasiado y decide irse como un vampiro escapando de la luz. En los golpes de Sirius, se podían notar los años de rencor que tenia hacia Snape. James iba a lanzar otro golpe, pero sin pensarlo Lily se pone enfrente de el haciendo que la mano empuñada de James se detenga a tiempo, así que con un hilo de sangre escurriendo por su boca, James se detiene. Al igual que James, parado fijando sus ojos en el y con sangre brotando de la frente, Lucius también se detiene

- pero... Lily- James le dirige una mirada a Lily preguntándose por que Lily lo había detenido, sabiendo que este la estaba defendiendo.

- por favor James no te pelees ¿si? por favor- le ruega Lily a James para que termine de pelear

- esta bien... lo que tu digas- le responde James con un tono de enojo bajando lentamente la mano

- gracias – le agradece esta formando una gran y tierna sonrisa en sus labios, haciendo que James se sonrojara levemente. Pero....

-y ahora te manda ella eh ¿Potter? recibiendo ordenes de una _sangre sucia?- lo interrumpe bruscamente Lucius_

- ¡¡calla!!- responde James con un tono de enfado por aquella interrupción.

- tranquilo James- trata de tranquilizarlo Lily con una mirada severa en los ojos. James comprende el mensaje y decide parar a los demás.

-Sirius, Remus basta ya no pelen- dijo mirando a los otros dos ,aun peleando

-¡¡no¡¡ yo me quiero desquitar de este estúpido- exige Sirius, al golpear de nuevo en la cara de Snape. James se pone a lado de el y detiene con una mano el golpe de Sirius que iba recibir Snape. Sirius voltea a ver un poco molesto a James, pero después ,al igual que cuando James miro a la cara severa de Lily, este comprendió y se detuvo   
- rayos... de acuerdo... ¿Remus?- el se voltea hacia su otro compañero, que aun golpeaba a otro, pero al ver a sus amigos se detiene, dándole 'sin querer' otro golpe en la cara a su oponente.

-oh lo siento- se disculpa Remus, pero aunque en su rostro se veía que realmente no lo sentía

-vamonos ya... no hay que perder el tiempo pelando con estos- dijo Lucius haciendo una señal hacia los otros para retirarse, pero no sin antes manarles una mirada de asco hacia Lily y James

-muchas gracias por defenderme James- le agradece Lily 

-no hay de que Lily...-

**~**~**

Ellos se dirigieron a la clase de pociones, tuvieron las mismas clases aburridas junto con los de Slytherin que cuando veían a James empezaban los murmullos entre ellos. Al parecer a la clase había faltado Peter y no se supo nada de el hasta que se dirigieron al gran comedor. Apenas iban entrando, hasta que en la entrada ven a Peter saliendo con una gran sonrisa de satisfecho en su rostro, pero esa sonrisa desapareció al ver a los demás a un heridos por le pelea que habían tenido con los de Slytherin, la cual Peter huyo. 

-oh por dios ¡¡¡¿que les paso?!!! - pregunta Peter con cara de asombro

-eres un cobarde y un gallina- lo regañan Sirius y Remus

-¡¿cuando aprenderás a pelear?!- grita James que hasta todo el comedor se callo y se quedo viendo a Peter.

-¡¡que, yo!!! ¿por que?- dijo Peter en un tono muy nervioso mientras que el comedor desviaba de nuevo la vista.

-¿por que te fuiste y nos dejaste?....- pregunto  James con una cara furiosa

-¿¿cuando?? yo no vi nada, locos están- dijo Peter negando lo que había hecho.

-¿que te pasa Peter? ¿tienes amnesia?- dijo Remus poniéndosele enfrente

-todos ustedes están locos...- repuso Peter dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, al igual que los otros hacían lo mismo. Mientras que se sentaban y se servían de comer, James desvió la mirada hacia la puerta donde Lily Evans estaba entrando. Al pasar Lily por su lado, James reúne fuerzas y la saluda

-ho... ¡hola Lily!- dijo James aun poco nervioso debido a que todos voltearon a ver a James, y el estaba completamente rojo

-hola James-_ lo saludo ella empezando a caminar de nuevo hasta que James se empieza a reír_

-¿que pasa? ¿por que te ríes?- pregunta Lily curiosamente

-bueno es que al fin me dices por mi nombre _"James" también me dijiste así cuando estaba peleándome con Malfoy-_

Lily se da cuenta de que James tiene razón y se pone roja y repentinamente decide irse

-bueno ya me tengo que ir... adiós-

-NO- grita este haciendo que de nuevo todos voltean a ver a James, ya que había pegado un grito muy fuerte

-aja, ja - se ríe Peter

-¿que Peter?- le pregunta Remus cogiendo un poco de puré de papa

-estos dos quieren estar solitos- respondió Peter levantándose de la mesa

-no es cierto, Peter- dijo James a Peter agarrandolo de nuevo por la túnica y haciendo que se siente de nuevo.

-no, veo por que, no- interrumpió Sirius levantando de nuevo a Peter junto con el.

-si, mejor vamonos y dejémoslos- dijo Remus levantándose

-no, no, bueno adiós Lily- se despido James de Lily nerviosamente 

**~**~**

James se despido de Sirius, Remus y Peter afuera de gran comedor, mientras que Sirius quería molestar a Susan, Remus quería ir a la biblioteca y Peter quería... bueno no dijo a donde iba, pero solo dijo algo muy rápido y no se le entendió debido a que unos de Slytherin se acercaban a el. Cuando este corrió los de Slytherin empezaron a perseguirlo, así que James no quiso ir tras el para defenderlo debido a que estaba cansado. El regreso a la sala común y ahí estaba Lily sentada enfrente del fuego. James paso por delante de Lily sin decirle nada hasta que Lily volteo a verlo y lo saludo.

-oh... ho.. hola James- dijo ella empezando a ponerse nerviosa por que James se paro para verla. James se quedo pensando un rato observando a Lily hasta que decidió hablar.

-¿podemos hablar?- le pregunto James esperando un si y no aceptaría un "_no" como respuesta._

-¿otra vez?- pregunta Lily poniéndose de pie 

-si... es que en serio necesito hablar contigo- dijo James poniendo cara seria

-¿de que?-

- no me as dicho... si me perdonas-

-pues... no se- le dijo Lily a james un poco confundida

-lo entiendo- dijo james volteándose de nuevo para dirigirse al dormitorio

-pero tal vez...- empieza hablar de nuevo Lily

-¿si?-

-es que lo que hiciste hoy por mi- Lily puso cara pensativa-.. no se...- después puso una sonrisa en su labios- esta bien James ya te perdono-

-¿en serio?- pregunta James aun inseguro

-si, en serio- le vuelve a responder a James

-gracias- le agradece muy contento James acercándose a Lily mientras que esta tomaba asiento de nuevo.

-si, de nada-

-entonces, si vas a ir conmigo al baile ¿verdad?- le pregunta James a Lily sentándose a su lado

-si claro aunque ya me han invitado muchos ¿eh?- miente Lily esperando la reacción de James

-yo... quiero que vengas conmigo- dijo James un poco incomodo y furioso.

-por eso ,James, voy a ir contigo- dijo Lily con una risita

-pero dijiste ... que- James se confunde mas y Lily decide terminar la conversación

-si.. ya se pero ¿olvídalo quieres?-

-bueno...-

-James...-

-si, dime Lily-

-sabes que la próxima semana vamos a _hogsmeade-_

-ah, si claro ¡¡como olvidarlo!!-

-bueno solo quería preguntarte ¿si me puedes acompañar?- le pregunta esta apretándose fuertemente la mano, aunque ella no sabia por que estaba tan nerviosa con la presencia de James, aunque en ese momento no le presto mucha atención a su corazón y espero la respuesta de James, hasta que este le de vuelve una sonrisa y hace que Lily se sonroje

-claro Lily lo que tu digas... ¿se puede saber que vas a comprar?-

-oh -se sonroja mas- no nada... solo ... cosas además quiero ir a las 3 escobas

-si claro ese lugar me encanta-

- gracias...- 


	6. La ida a Hogsmeade

* * *

**_La vida de los merodeadores en Hogwarts...  
-o-  
La ida a Hogsmeade_**

* * *

James como lo había prometido acompaña a Lily a _Hogsmeade a comprar algunas cosas. Mientras que James, decidió esperarla en las 3 escobas. Los dos empezaban a caminar por una calle en donde había muchas tiendas, pero batallaban en caminar, debido a que había mucha gente._

-bueno ¿te espero haya?- pregunta James a Lily parándose delante de una tienda, observándola.

-como quieras- dijo Lily en un tono tranquilo empezando a mirar hacia las tiendas.

-Lily, mejor te acompaño no te vaya a salir Malfoy ¿si?- dijo James haciendo lo mismo que ella, pero después Lily vuelve a observar a james

-no te preocupes-

-bueno vamonos ¿quieres?- dice james volteando de nuevo hacia Lily

-bueno James, yo te vengo a buscar dentro de un rato ¿si?- dicho esto Lily empieza alejar de James al igual que el de Lily.

-esta bien, Lily-

**~**~**

James se dirige a las 3 escobas y Lily se va a comprar algunas cosas. Lily se había tardado mucho haciendo sus compras y le preocupo de que James no la hubiese esperado donde debía

-espero que, James no se haya desesperado y se haya ido- dijo mientras que corría hacia las 3 escobas en una de los oscuras calles.

cuando entro a las 3 escobas, había mucho escándalo ya que era de noche y todos andaban celebrando y riendo. Lily empezó a buscar a James con la mirada, pero cuando lo encontró...   
se dio cuenta de que James besaba a una muchacha de Slyhtherin, mientras que esta sacaba una risita tonta por su triunfo. 

-¡¡¡James como pudiste!!!- le grita Lily a James mientras que este empieza a voltear hacia ella.

-oh... Lily... yo- le empieza a explicar James con un poco de dificultad.

Lily le da una cachetada a James y sale corriendo de ahí. James se levanta con dificultad y decide ir tras ella. Dejo atrás las 3 escobas mientras que empezaban a correr en un oscuro callejón, de las mejillas de Lily empezaban a surgir unas lagrimas

-Lily ... espe ...ra ...-

-¡¿como pudiste?! pero ahora ya veras esto, jamás te lo perdonare James Potter... ¡¡te odio!!

- no Lily... no es ... lo que tu... crees - 

- como te atreves-

- disculpa... me ... Lily ...-

- no, lo siento James... ya no puedo mas...- dijo Lily corriendo mas rápido y rozando con unas personas que pasaban al mismo tiempo que Lily se alejaba. James topa con esas personas sin quitar la vista de Lily que cada vez se alejaba mas. James estaba a punto de caerse pero una de las personas lo sostuvo, James no podía ver claramente las caras pero podía oír perfectamente.

-vaya James ¿¿que te paso??- le pregunta Sirius a James aun sosteniendo a James con dificultad

-no... Lily...- 

-¿por que paso tan enojada Lily?- empieza a interrogar Remus

- es que... yo.. es que... soy... un estúpido- dijo James enojado con si mismo

- ya lo sabemos Jajaja-

- cállate Peter- 

pero antes de que James respondiese este cae dormido en los brazos de Sirius, los tres intercambian miradas, miran de nuevo a James, y Sirius les hace una señal a Peter y Remus para irse. Mientras que estos empezaban a caminar de nuevo hacia el colegio aun cargando a James, Remus empieza hablar.

-pero que le habrá hecho a Lily- pregunta Remus

-oh por dios James no habrá...- dice Peter asustado viendo a James que aun seguía dormido

-no, como crees, el nunca lo haría...- le dice Sirius rápidamente antes de que su amigo empieza a mal pensar .

- ¿haría que, dime Sirius?- le pregunta Remus viendo a Sirius

-pues tu sabes... mira en las condiciones que esta, no piensa... pues puede que sin querer haya querido tu-sabes-con Lily...- empieza explicarle Sirius a Remus, mientras que este lo interrumpe rápidamente

-NOO... como crees... (bueno aunque no lo dudo) es mejor de que caminemos rápido- dijo Remus empezando a caminar mas rápido que los demás y Peter lo seguía.

Al llegar al castillo dejaron a James en su cama mientras que el aun dormido murmuraba unas palabras(_perdón... tal vez si sienta algo por...) después James se queda totalmente dormido y al oír eso Sirius, Remus y Peter se quedan completamente callados observando a su amigo que en su mente, empezaban a crecer miles de preguntas sin respuesta..._

**~**~**

James se levanta y en vez de ir a comer decide _[N/A:y sin saber por que ^^]_ buscar a Lily

- hola.... ¿no has visto a Lily?- pregunta James viendo a una de las compañeras de Lily saliendo del dormitorio de chicas.

- esta en su dormitorio, Potter,¿para que la quieres?- pregunto Susan viendo a James de una manera enojada.

- oh yo solo eh... quería hablar con ella ¿la puedo ir a buscar?- dice James viendo la puerta del dormitorio. Susan hace lo mismo y después voltea a ver a james

- claro que no Potter...-pero antes de que Susan acabara de decirle. James subió corriendo al dormitorio de las chicas en busca de Lily. James abrió la puerta y vio a Lily que estaba llorando en su cama, el entra poco a poco acercándose a la cama de Lily sin hacer ruido

- eh... ¿Lily?-

- que quieres lárgate de aquí, no tenemos nada de que hablar- dijo Lily limpiándose las lagrimas

- pero Lily discúlpame yo no quería... no pretendía hacer eso... solo que...-

- no me importa por que lo hiciste, solo déjame en paz y lárgate ¿si? no te quiero ver-

- pero es que déjame explicarte...-

-no quiero explicaciones, solo lárgate de aquí... ah y una cosa, le puedes pedir a tu amiguita esa que te acompañe al baile de Navidad...-

- no, Lily por favor...-

- ve córrele y dile antes de que te la ganen...-

- no quiero...-

- y ¿por que no quieres? ¿no la besaste ayer? y eso fue por que tu querías besarla, ahora vete y pídele que vaya contigo ¡LARGATE!-

-¡TU NO SABES POR QUE PASO ESO!- grito James- lo siento- se disculpo al ver la cara de Lily -... además no quiero ir con otra... quiero... ir contigo...

- no seas mentiroso, quieres ir con ella la amas, así que ve con ella- dijo Lily viendo a James con los ojos apunto de llorar, que ni siquiera James podía mirarla directamente hacia sus ojos. sentía en ese momento... - pero Lily...- dijo James forzándose a ver los ojos de Lily

- pero nada, lárgate de aquí ¡YA!-

- no me voy hasta que me digas ¿por que te enojaste?- le pregunto James arrodillándose a lado de Lily aun viéndola a los ojos

-mira a ti no te importa nada de lo que me pase, ¿si? por eso, ya vete- dijo Lily desviando la mirada para que James no la viera de ese modo, por que hacia que Lily sintiera algo en sus corazón que ni ella misma sabia que era __

- pero por favor no entiendo por que...- dijo james bajando la mirada

- por que,¿que? ya vete ¿si?-

- no me iré...- dijo James perdiendo la paciencia

- ¿por que? ¿que quieres de mi?... por que yo no tengo nada tuyo...dime ¿que quieres?, te lo doy y te largas ¿si?-

- no quiero nada de ti... solo quiero que me dejes explicarte-

- no, ya vete no me interesa... _yo no soy nada tuyo para que me des explicaciones mejor daselas a ella.- ___

pero James no se iba, el aun seguían a lado de ella hincado esperando una respuesta (_¿qué es lo que pasa?... por que no me puede decir... NO ME IRE HASTA QUE ME DIGA el por que de su enojo...)_

- no, Lily, dime ¿por que te enojas? ¿por que no me oyes?- dijo James preguntándole lo mismo, pero aun seguía siendo la misma respuesta dejándolo con mas preguntas en la cabeza de James.

-por que, _tu no eres nadie y yo no soy nada para ti – dijo Lily sin pensar lo que decía_

- esta bien, Lily si eso quieres, me voy- dijo james levantándose con una cara poco enojada

-si, ya lárgate- 

- pero déjame decirte que _si eres algo mío... eres parte de mi corazón- James da la espalda y se dirige a la puerta dejando a Lily confusa. _

-¿que?- Lily se sorprende y se para de su cama ya cuando James andaba saliendo - espera James...- pero james ya se había salido

Lily abre la puerta y sale corriendo detrás de el. James apenas iba a la mitad de las escaleras cuando siente que alguien agarra su brazo y lo voltea bruscamente haciendo que el casi se caiga

- James discúlpame por favor tu eres el que debe perdonarme- dice Lily a James empezando a disculparse

- Lily...- dijo james sorprendido por la actitud de ella

- ¿dime James?-

- lo siento mucho... no quería que me odiaras por algo que hice sin sentido es solo que...-

-¿si?-

- no sabia lo que hacia... nada de lo que hacia tenia sentido- dijo James esperando a que Lily lo perdonara

- discúlpame james, no debí haberme portado así con...- empieza a explicarse un poco nerviosa

- ¿si?- 

- contigo, lo que paso fue que me dieron celos ...discúlpame James- dijo ella poniéndose roja haciendo que a James le vengan mas preguntas en su cabeza 

- James...- empieza a cambiar de tema antes de que James empiece a hacerle preguntas

- dime?- 

- y ¿por que parte de tu corazón? James-


	7. Lo que siento por ti

* * *

**_La vida de los merodeadores en Hogwarts...  
-o-  
Lo que siento por ti_**

* * *

James se sorprende y voltea a ver a Lily haciendo que ella se sonroje y dirija la mirada hacia otro lado. 

- no creí que le prestarías mucha atención a esas palabras... - dijo James 

- pero, dime James ¿por que parte de tu corazón?- le volvió a preguntar Lily a James 

- solo... por que yo... Lily es que yo...- 

- ¿tu que?- 

- yo te... -

James apenas abrió la boca para hablar, pero en ese momento el retrato de la señora gorda se abre, entra Peter y los interrumpe.

- ¡¡¡oigan ya es hora de irnos!!!- les grito Peter al verlos juntos en las escaleras que dirigían al dormitorio de chicas

- si ya nos íbamos Peter- dijo james separándose rápidamente de Lily mientras que ella hacia lo mismo.

- y ¿que haces afuera de el dormitorio de Lily? James- pregunto Peter 

- solo... bueno vine a disculparme con Lily...- le responde James bajando las escaleras.

- ¿de lo que hiciste en las tres escobas?- 

-si... - respondió James -ya vasta, vamonos-

- a.. adiós... James- se despidió Lily dirigiéndose al retrato de la señora gorda

- adiós Lily-

James empieza a pensar lo que casi se le salía de su boca, ni si quiera sabia por que hacia eso.

- ¿que te pasa, James?- lo interrumpe Peter de sus pensamientos

- Oh... no, nada vamonos- 

Los dos se dirigieron a la clase de Herbólogia, encontrándose ahí a Remus y Sirius. James aun seguía pensando en lo que casi le decía Lily y no prestaba mucha atención en la clase

- ¿que haces James?- le pregunto Lily mientras que James cortaba sin querer las ramas de una planta

- ¿eh?¿que paso?- reacciono James volteando a ver a Lily.

- es que no estas poniendo atención-

- Oh, lo siento.. solo pensaba-

- se puede saber en que pensabas?-

- bueno yo... Lily es que yo-

- si, dime -

- yo te...-

- si...-

- yo te... yo te necesito para que... que... que me ayudes con la tarea de pociones- termino cambiando de opinión a lo que iba a decir.

- ah, era eso- dijo Lily decepcionada- esta bien te ayudare-

- rayos por poquito - dijo james en tono bajo mientras que chasqueaba los dedos.

- por poquito ¿que?- pregunto Lily extrañada a lo que había oído

- eh... no nada ...jaja ...que por poquito mato a una planta- dijo señalando a una planta que casi lo mordía.

- debes tener cuidado-   
- si claro, Lily... y ... y... y ¿cuando me vas a ayudar con la tarea?-

- oh, bueno, tal vez cuando encarguen-

- ah, si claro(_James, que hiciste ni siquiera sabes decir una mentira)- _se dijo a si mismo...

~**~

Remus, Sirius, Peter y James estaban saliendo de clases de herbologia, pero después James vio a Lily y les dijo a sus amigos que siguieran y que luego los alcanzaba.   
Después de que sus amigos se fueron se dirigió hacia Lily.  
- Lily...- dijo James acercándose a ella

- dime, James-dijo Lily volteando a ver a James

- lo que me dijiste en tu dormitorio... de que ya no ibas a ir conmigo al baile... deberás ¿ya no iras conmigo?-

- pues, no se... lo voy a pensar ¿esta bien? por que también hay muchos chicos que quieren que vaya con ellos- [N/A: uy, uy en ese caso Ewan McGregor es mi novio ^^ arruino la escena romántica jaja ¬¬]

- oh... de acuerdo- dijo James en tono decepcionante.

- pero, lo pensare- dijo Liy.

-esta bien pero...-

-¿si? - 

- yo realmente quiero...

- ¿que?

- yo si quiero ir contigo

- ¿enserio?

- si, Lily... pero... en ese caso ¿si vendrías conmigo?

- claro-

-gracias-

~**~

tan solo faltaban una semana para el baile de Navidad y James había conseguido ir con Lily como su pareja. El andaba en el dormitorio con Remus, Sirius y Peter, y se estaban preguntando con quien irían al baile.

-¿con quien iras, Sirius?- le pregunto Remus a Sirius que estaba mirándose en el espejo

-yo iré con Susan - respondió Sirius en un tono tranquilo-... y ¿tu James?

- con Lily- dijo james sin notar que todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

- ¿enserio? Wow- dijo Peter dirigiéndose a James. 

- asi, es mi amiguitoooo- lo animo Sirius dándole palmadas en la espalda mientras que este sonreía.  
- ¿por fin le dirás a Lily?- pregunto Sirius, que al mismo tiempo hacia que a james se le borrara su sonrisa y volteara a verlo.

- decirle que... no se de que hablan- dijo James esquivando a Sirius y sentándose en su cama con cara preocupada.

- hay,¿ pues que no es obvio? ...¡¡¡de confesarle tu amor!!! - dijo Sirius como si fuera la cosa mas simple que se puede hacer.

- ah... que... ¡QUE!... pero a mi no me...-empieza a decir james mientras que se paraba

- oh vamos, James - interrumpió Remus jalándolo de nuevo a que se sentara- ya nos habías dicho ¿recuerdas? dijiste que te gustaba Lily-

- ¿recuerdas esa noche cuando nos dijiste?- le pregunto Remus a James 

- yo este..- empezó a responder james con dificultad- bueno si-

James empezó a recordar esa noche, la vez en que había bajado a la sala común y se había encontrado a Lily... y también el primer beso que se habían dado.   
El no reacciono hasta que se oyó un golpe en la puerta y se empezaba a abrir haciendo que james reaccione rápidamente.

-hola chicos-

-¡¡¡LILY!!!- grito james parándose de repente de su cama

-hola James - lo saludo Lily al ver como james se sorprendía- oigan chicos desde hace cuando James esta en otro planeta-

- ahhh... ¿que haces aquí?-le pregunto james a Lily, mientras que el cogía una almohada de su cama y se sentaba de nuevo.

- yo venia a pedirle a Remus que me ayudara en algo... ¿podrías Remus?-

- oh, si claro ¿en que?- dijo Remus tratando de quitarle la almohada a James pero este ya estaba muy aferrado a ella.

- en transformaciones-

- oh lo siento mucho, Lily, pero no soy muy bueno en eso- se disculpo Remus.

- pero... yo si... y... y... y te puedo ayudar... si...¿si tu quieres?- interrumpió James sosteniendo fuertemente su almohada, mientras que todos se le quedaban viendo y James se maldecía por dentro._ (yo y mi gran bocota)._

- oh... este si... bueno si tienes tiempo-

- claro que si, cuando tu quieras-

- ¿podría ser en la tarde?- 

- bueno, este en la tarde tengo practica de Quidditch. ¿puede ser en la noche?-

- si claro -

-en la sala común o ¿donde?-

- si en la sala común creo que seria mejor, por que en la biblioteca a esa hora sierran-

- esta bien -

- te veo luego-

- si, esta bien-

- adiós chicos-

Lily sale del dormitorio de los chicos y Peter se dirige a James

- es tu oportunidad James-

- ¿de que?-

- ya James no nos quieras hacer tontos, ni te hagas tonto a ti mismo- dijo Remus 

- es que... no se de que hablan- mintió James al ver que sus amigos se empezaban a hartarse.

- estas mas tonto que Peter o ¿te haces?- lo regaño Sirius sentándose a lado de James e ignorando la cara que ponía Peter.

- ¡Hey! ¡¡¡yo no estoy tonto!!!- se defendió Peter

- yo no quise decir eso Peter- lo ignoro Sirius girando sus ojos.

- bueno, saben que ya me tengo que ir a el entrenamiento de Quidditch... adiós- cambio el tema james y Peter puso cara de enojo y le dio la espalda a james

-oh, bueno si nos no lo va decir que no lo diga... adiós- se despidió mientras que James se paraba y se dirigía a la puerta

- si vete, y ya no te veremos hasta mañana por que supongo que regresaras hasta que estemos dormidos ¿a que si?- pregunto Remus con un a sonrisa picara.

- oh no... bueno creo que si

-amigo ya vete que te vaya bien y adiós

-si... adiós

James sale de la habitación hacia el campo de Quidditch pensando aun en lo de Lily

-¡Ahhh! ¿y ahora que hago?- se dijo así mismo mientras que entraba a las vestidores para cambiarse –

~**~

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Gryffindor, los estudiantes se empezaban a retirar, y en ese momento Lily llego con sus libros y se sentó en esperar a James

- pero, que he hecho... ¿por que he aceptado la ayuda de James? no es de que no me guste, si no que... todavía tengo...-  
El retrato de la Sra. gorda se abrió y entro James aun con el pelo mojado por que acababa de salir de la regaderas [N/a: mmm... Jamesie con el pelo mojado]

- hola lily- Lo saludo James.

- eh.. hola James- 

Lily se puso roja al igual que James, pero a James no se le notaba tanto como a ella

- empezamos?- pregunto James.

- si claro- respondió Lily

Este seria el momento perfecto para que James le dijera a Lily lo que sentía por ella, ya que no lo podía seguir ocultando mas.   
James le seguía explicando sobre los grandes animagos que había en los tiempos mas atrás y diciéndole que método seria el mejor para transformar unas flores en un conejo. [N/a: se nota que no se me ocurrió poner otra cosa Jajaja]

- mira y tan solo le haces así y ya...¿entiendes?- explico James

- eh.. mas o menos- respondió Lily con cara confusa.

- bueno déjamelo te lo escribo para que lo recuerdes ¿de acuerdo?- dijo James

- si, esta bien- dijo Lily.

James empezaba a escribir en un pedazo de pergamino y no le prestaba atención a Lily. Ella tan solo se le quedaba viendo a James, mientras escribía. El se dio cuenta de que lo miraba, sube la cabeza y le sonríe a Lily haciendo que ella se sonroje.

- ¿pasa algo?- pregunto James viendo la cara de Lily.

- no, eh... nada- respondió Lily

- mira toma aquí esta... espero que así le puedas entender un poco mas-

- si muchas gracias-

James le extiende la mano para darle el pergamino a Lily, pero cuando Lily iba a gárralo sostuvo la mano de James y se quedo sosteniéndola por un rato hasta que, James hablo.  
- ehhh.... Lily ya lo puedes soltar-

- oh.. si claro

Lily le suelta la mano rápidamente y James se le queda viendo a Lily... ¿seria este el momento perfecto para decirle a Lily?

James se para al igual que Lily

- eh... Lily... yo...- empieza a hablar James.

- ¿si? ¿qué pasa?- pregunto Lily.

-bueno yo... solo quiero decirte que...-

- ¿si? Dime-

James se pone todo rojo y empieza a tragar saliva, mientras que su corazón latía muy rápido, que parecía que en un momento u otro el se desmayaría, pero aun así viendo a Lily.

- es que yo te...- empezó James a hablar de nuevo.

- dime, James, ¿que pasa?- dijo Lily.

Lily también se empezaba a ponerse roja por que james no le quitaba de encima la vista.

James suspira y baja la cabeza, empezando a ver sus pies.

- Lily creo que esto es muy difícil para mi ... pero creo que tarde y temprano tendré que hacerlo- dijo James

- que harás james?- pregunto Lily

James sube la cabeza para ver la Lily y ella, estaba igual de nerviosa que James

- bueno yo...- hablo James.

- Si... dime - 

- Lily... solo... quiero... decirte... que...-

- James...-

- es que...-

- dime James-

James mira hacia los ojos de Lily, cerro lo ojos fuertemente y los volvió abrir. Suspiro y tomo las fuerzas necesarias para hablar.  
- ¡Es que yo te amo Lily!

-...-  
  
  


~**~

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS ^-^, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!!!!  
pronto estará el siguiente Chapter!  
bye!  
atte: Myrtle  
^____^

e-mail: maria_co88@hotmail.com

REVIEWS PLEASE=) 


	8. Algo mas que eso

* * *

  
**_La vida de los merodeadores en Hogwarts  
-o-  
Algo mas que eso_**

* * *

Lily se quedo impresionada. Movía la boca pero las palabras no salían, se quedo viendo a James, que aun seguía sentado a su lado poniendo cara entre confusa y triste al ver que ella no respondió.

- ¿Lily? -

- ...-

James la miro confuso. Bajo la mirada meditando un poco, y después de unos segundos volvió a subirla.

- bien... entiendo. No sientes lo mismo por mi...- 

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, James se levanto sin mirarla.

- bien... no importa- 

- yo... -

- Nos vemos– la interrumpe. James se dio la vuelta, y se fue a las escaleras para subir a su habitación. Tenía ganas de desahogarse, pero ni el mismo sabía por que la lagrimas no le salían. Tal vez se había equivocado de persona o tal vez fue su error al haber hablado acerca de sus sentimientos.

_"Lo siento mucho..."_ fue lo único que salió de los labios de Lily, al momento que se oía que James cerraba la puerta de su dormitorio. 

_~**~_

- ¿¡QUEEEE!? – Un grito de Sirius resonó por todo el gran salón haciendo que algunos dejaran sus platicas y se voltearan a ver a Sirius. – ¿se les ofrece algo? – pregunto sarcástico mientras que algunos respondían que no y otros solo se volteaban de nuevo a sus platicas.

-¿¡Le confiesas tu amor y lo único que hizo fue quedarse muda!? – pregunto Sirius asombrado mientras que James asentía con la cabeza no con muchas ganas.

- oh James, cuanto lo siento – dijo Remus – pensé que todo tenía sentido , pensé que ella... -

- pues ya vez que no - lo interrumpió James sin quitarle la vista de su plato que aun no había sido tocado – yo también pensaba lo mismo... -

- ¿Pues sabes lo que dicen por todo el colegio? – hablo Peter

- Cállate Peter – dijo Remus viendo a Peter de forma asesina.

- ¿Qué es lo que están diciendo? – pregunto James subiendo la vista para ver a Peter que tenía cara nerviosa

- Pues de que tu... – Sirius le da un punta pie a Peter

- ¿qué es lo que esta pasando aquí?- dijo James viendo a sus amigos que empezaron a negar con la cabeza

- no, de nada, James, tu sabes como es Peter... siempre alucina ¿Verdad Peter? – dijo Sirius entre dientes mirando a Peter que empezó a asentir con la cabeza rápidamente

- es que, James, necesitas saber... -

- Cállate estúpido, no le digas nada - lo regaño Remus sin quitarle la vista 

- ¿¡decirme que!? – pregunto James irritado 

- nada, James, solo cosas aburridas...- dijo Sirius pero Peter hablo de nuevo.

- oigan, chicos, no se si sea verdad o aun sigo teniendo mis pesadillas, pero creo que Malfoy y Snape están molestando a Lily y Susan – dijo Peter haciendo que Sirius y Remus, menos James, voltearan a ver hacia el otro lado de la mesa donde se encontraba Malfoy y Snape

- No mira... yo digo que no estas teniendo una pesadilla... ¿te lo compruebo?- dijo Sirius viendo a Peter que estaba delante de el.

- Vale 

Sirius acerca su brazo y lo pellizca 

- ¡AUCH! 

- ¡James! – grito Remus dándole un golpe a James en el hombro para que reaccionara – ahí va Malfoy – 

James, aun sentado, miro hacia donde se encontraba Malfoy  
- ¿Y ese que se trae? –

- No se. Pero supongo que una de dos: quiere fastidiar a Lily o quiere hacer una mala jugada – dijo Remus viendo a James que seguía sin moverse 

- ¿Qué pasa, James? ¿No vas a ser algo? – pregunto Sirius al ver que su amigo no se movía.

- ¿eh? ¿Yo? - 

- ¿Pues quién mas? – dijo Peter 

- eh, bueno, pero primero voy a ver lo que le hace... y luego a ver si hago algo... - 

- ¡ah! o sea que si la besa ¿no vas a hacer nada? – pregunto Remus cruzando sus brazos

- ¿Que? No, claro que no... solo... bueno, ¿quieres esperar? luego la ayudamos – dijo James regresando su vista hacia su plato. 

- ¿Que? yo si voy y ahorita – exclamo Remus levantándose 

- ¿¡QUIERES ESPERAR!? -

- ¡NO! - 

Lucius y Severus llegaron con Lily y Susan.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí – dijo Lucius con una sonrisa torcida

- Lárgate Malfoy – dijo Lily levantándose junto con Susan

- Pero que modales, Evans, creí que eras mas cortes – se burlo Lucius 

- Pues solo con los idiotas no lo es... ahora lárgate de aquí – la defendió Susan – o ¿se te ofrece algo? - 

- No, nada... al parecer ya no esta Potter para defenderte ¿eh? – pregunto Snape viendo a James que se estaba levantando 

- ¿y a mi que? -

- Lily no necesita a nadie para defenderse – dijo Susan. James que ya se estaba levantando, al oír el comentario se enojo y se volvió a sentar con los brazos cruzados viendo hacia otro lado, mientras que Sirius, Remus y Peter entornaban sus ojos al ver el comportamiento infantil de su amigo.

Sirius y Remus no se quedaron a meditarlo, así que se pararon y se dirigieron hacia Malfoy.

- Vaya, Malfoy, se nota que hoy amaneciste de buenas que hasta dejaste de oler a mierda, pero sabes, aun queda algo de ese olor, no se si sea por tu presencia o que la marrana ya te puso – dijo Sirius viendo a Malfoy de pies a cabeza.

- Ja... Ja... Ja ¿Ya vez quien viene a tu rescate Evans? – Snape ve a Sirius y Remus con cara de asco 

- Así es, pero mira, es lo único que una _sangre-sucia_ como ella... – Malfoy fue interrumpido por una bola de puré de papa que cayo sobre su cara 

- ¡Cállate estúpido!¿Por qué le dices así? – grito James acercándose a Malfoy a paso rápido 

- Vaya, ya vino Potter a ayudarte – dijo Lucius sarcástico mientras se quitaba el puré de papa de la cara, y que aun seguía con su sonrisa torcida - ¿Qué pasa, Potter? ¿Acaso ya son novios? -

- Sabes, Malfoy, eso no te interesa - 

- Cállate, Potter, ya nos han dicho lo que paso entre tu y esta... – dijo Snape mirando a Lily 

- ¿Qué? - 

- ¡"Esta" Tiene su nombre! – Exclamo Susan

- como oíste Potter... Tu... -

- ¡Cállate, Malfoy! – intervino Remus 

- eso no te importa – siguió Sirius

- Así... así... así es – tartamudeo Peter que había sido jalado a la conversación por Sirius, ya que este casi se sale corriendo.

- mira Malfoy, ya cállate ¿Si? – dijo Lily 

- mira tu asquerosa _sangre-sucia_... – James se enojo y se echo encima de Snape.

- ¡NO, James! – Exclamo Sirius viendo a su amigo encima de Snape, pero este no le hizo caso alguno – ah pero que terco - Peter no sabía que hacer, así que se aleja un poco, pero antes de irse, los amigos de Malfoy lo agarran

- ¡¡¡¡OHH NOO ESPEREN YO NO LOS CONOZCO!!!! – chillo mientras empezaba a hacer arrastrado por los de Slytherin.

- oigan ustedes dos dejan a Pe... – oyó lo que Peter grito-...no, mejor háganle lo que sea, yo tampoco lo conozco- dijo Remus cambiando de opinión, viendo divertido como los amigos de Malfoy se llevaban a Peter.

- ¡¡¡EHH NO, AMIGO DEL ALMA NO ME HAGAS ESTO!!! – grito Peter alarmado

- ¿Que? Yo ¿tu amigo? Pero que hipócrita eres Peter -

Todos andaban gritando y corriendo de un lado a otro, Sirius trataba de separar a James de Snape, Lily veía horrorizada la escena, Peter trato de safarse de los de Slytherin. El silencio se produjo cuando Dumbledore entro al gran salón, con cara seria.

- ¡Silencio! – todos se callaron y algunos trataban de contener la risa. -¿Pueden explicarme que es lo que esta pasando aquí? – miro a Sirius que trataba de sostener a James y después vio a Snape tirado en el suelo y a su lado estaba Malfoy que tenía la cara pálida. 

- les pido que, Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, Malfoy, Snape y... Evans, que vengan a mi oficina – los nombrados iban a abrir la boca – y sin quejas – termino el profesor al notar la cara de los demás – En mi oficina me explicaran, bueno... en mi oficina no, Minerva, ¿puede prestarme tu oficina? -

- Si, claro Albus... sígame– dijo McGonagall saliendo del comedor.

- Mientras – hablo nuevamente Dumbledore - todos continúen comiendo – dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la oficina de McGonagall. 

Cuando empezaban a caminar James y Lucius no se quitaban las miradas de encima.

McGonagall abrió la puerta de su oficina para que Dumbledore y los demás entraran. Al entrar, Dumbledore se sentó en el escritorio sin quitarle la vista a sus alumnos que tenían risas nerviosas. 

- y bien... ¿Qué es lo que paso en el comedor? – pregunto con seriedad 

- Potter se me echo encima... – hablo Snape mirando al profesor

- Profesor, James no tiene la culpa, Malfoy insulto a Lily - dijo Remus viendo a Malfoy con cara de superioridad 

- bien... los 7 están castigados -

- ¿¡QUE!? – exclamaron los ya castigados - ¡NO ES JUSTO! -

- Profesor, Lily no tuvo culpa de nada – dijo James haciendo que Lily lo voltee a ver sorprendida, pero James no lo noto.

- Aclararemos eso hoy en la noche, los voy a querer afuera del colegio a las 11:00 p.m... Se pueden retirar – los 7 se miraron entre si y después salieron de la oficina.

- ¿Castigados por nada?... Bah, a la próxima y le echo la culpa a Peter – dijo Sirius mientras que todos se dirigían a sus salas.

- esto no se queda así...- dijo Lucius a Snape, el cual asintió con la cabeza.

**~**~**

James, Sirius, Remus y Peter regresaron a la sala común, ya eran las 10:00, faltaba una hora para su castigo, y la sala se encontraba vacía. Remus llego y se sentó en el sillón mas próximo a la chimenea. Sirius y Peter empezaron a pelearse por la comida que había conseguido antes de llegar a la sala, mientras que James se sentó en un sofá que se encontraba a lado de la ventana, en donde se podía ver que afuera empezaba a llover. 

Sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar hasta que oyó un golpecito en la ventana. Todos se sobresaltaron y voltearon a ver a James que se levantaba del sofá para acercarse a la ventana y abrirla. 

Al momento en que la abrió; entro una lechuza blanca, que se encontraba toda mojada, y se poso en la cabeza de Peter.

- ¡AH! ¡Quítenmela! ¡Quítenmela! – chillo Peter. Remus noto algo en la pata de la lechuza y se levanto del sillón para acercarse a ella.

-Tiene algo en la pata derecha y...- dijo Remus quitándole la nota que traía. La tomo y leyó para quien estaba dirigida. -... es para ti, James – 

El nombrado se sorprendió y se acerco a Remus

- Y... y... ¿Q-que di-dice? – pregunto James tomando la nota

- No lo se... solo vi que es para ti, vamos, léela – lo apuro Remus – Para que llegue a esta hora y con este clima debe ser importante - 

- tienes razón... creo saber de que se trata, la lechuza es... es de mi padre, dudo que sea para hacer algo divertido – James abrió la nota y empezó a leerla pasando una y otra vez sus ojos por el ultimo enunciado como si no estuviera seguro de lo que leía. Sirius y Peter esperaban ansiosos por saber lo que decía la carta. Al terminar, James, aun con la carta entre las manos, hizo que de su boca saliera un leve _"oh dios mío..."_ haciendo que los demás pusieran caras de preocupación.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, James? –pregunto Sirius haciendo que James lo mirara

- Qui-quieren que... quieren que regrese... 

~**~

- Bien... no me quejo de que nos hayan castigado, pero de que nos pongan a limpiar el suelo y las escaleras de todo Hogwarts... ¡De eso si me quejo! – grito Sirius mientras que Filch le entregaba una cubeta con agua – y para empeorarlo es al estilo _Muggle... -_

- y con un cepillo de dientes – termino Filch enseñándole a Sirius un diminuto cepillo dental 

- ¿¡QUE!?- exclamo Sirius acercando el cepillo de dientes a sus ojos, agitándolo histéricamente- ¡NO PUEDE SER! - 

- ¡CON ESTA COSITA QUIEREN QUE LIMPIEMOS _TODO_ _EL COLEGIO_!- exclamo Lucius haciendo lo mismo que Black - ¡No lo puedo creer! -

- Aunque usted... no lo crea. Jejeje como el del programa _Muggle_ ¿No lo han visto? – dijo Peter recibiendo miradas de odio del resto de los castigados – creo que mejor me calló. -

- Bien, a los 7 los voy a separar. Mmm... ¿cómo quedarían bien? – dijo Filch viendo las caras de terror de los jóvenes

- estoy seguro que hará los peores grupos de limpieza... – murmuro Sirius a Remus, el cual prefirió no contestar ya que Filch los estaba mirando 

- Lupin se ira con Snape: Limpiaran el aula de transformaciones y Pociones, juntos - 

- ¡NO! – exclamaron Remus y Severus 

- ¡Cállense! No les pregunte! Es una orden! – hubo un silencio corto - Black y Malfoy: _TODAS_ las escaleras del este y oeste. No digan nada! – dijo antes al ver que los dos abrían la boca para reclamar – Pettigrew vendrá conmigo... le tengo un _"regalito"- _miro a Lily y James que no había hablado – ustedes dos irán a la dos torres que hay en el norte y las otras dos que se encuentran en el sur – 

Ninguno se quejo y se dirigieron hacia los lugares que iban a limpiar.

- Crees que le diga? – pregunto Remus caminando con Sirius por un pasillo oscuro. Lucius y Severus los seguían caminando atrás de ellos.

- Lo mas probable es que si... - respondió Sirius, que no termino de hablar ya que lo interrumpió unas risas que venían por detrás. Entorno los ojos – Y de que se ríen... idiotas - dijo parando de caminar y volteando a ver a Severus y Lucius, que también se detuvieron. - Como puede ser que el gran James Potter haya sido rechazado por una _sangre-sucia_? -

- Cállate Malfoy! James no ha sido rechazado. Apuesto a que tu fuiste el que hizo esos rumores! – grito Sirius furioso

- ¿Cuáles rumores? – pregunto Snape

- ¿Qué pasa Snape? La grasa de tu cabello te llego hasta tus odios que ya ni puedes oír? – se burlo Remus – Si quieres te regalo un shampoo, se donde venden unos de buena calidad- 

- ¡Cállate Lupin! Tan imbecil esta su amigo Potter que ni siquiera ha oído los rumores que dicen acerca de el! – exclamo Snape

- ¡Y que si no los ha oído! Acabo ni vale la pena oírlos ya que fueron inventados por unos idiotas que estoy viendo ahorita – dijo Remus viendo a Snape y Malfoy de pies a cabeza. 

- Pues en ese caso no le molestara que su amiguito se entere mañana por la mañana de los rumores? – pregunto Malfoy empezando a caminar de nuevo, pasando a lado de Sirius y Remus con cara de superioridad.

- Ni siquiera te atrevas a hablarle... - 

- Yo hago lo que me pega la regalada gana, Black – rió Lucius trotando los dedos – y apresúrate, tienes escaleras que limpiar... lo mismo para ti Lupin, vete a desempolvar las aulas - 

- Tu no nos das ordenes! Vas a hacer lo mismo! Estas castigado al igual que nosotros – dijo Sirius viendo que Malfoy se alejaba

- ¿Y tu crees que a Filch le importa lo que haga yo? A ese conserje yo le puedo pedir que ladre como perro hambriento y de brinquitos. – empezó a subir las escaleras. Saco su varita y apareció una cubeta llena de lodo - Y si ustedes _dos_ no hacen lo que les pidió Filch hacer, tendrán otro castigo y puntos menos para su casa – con el pie derecho tiro la cubeta, haciendo que se ensucie horriblemente todas las escaleras – y mejor empiecen limpiando por aquí... y bien limpiecitos quiero que queden las escaleras - volvió a tronar sus dedos. Sirius y Remus no pudieron hacer nada, por mas que miraran a Malfoy y Snape con odio no les iba a impedir limpiar lo que habían ensuciado para que _ELLOS_ lo limpien. Tomaron las cosas y a regañadientes, empezaron a limpiar. [N/a: wuajajaja! Soy malaaa!!!] 

~**~

Mientras caminaban hacia las primeras torres del norte, Lily y James pertenecían callados. El silencio era muy incomodo, al parecer no se podía decir los mismo de James, ya que el estaba muy callado. Ella trata de hablar:

- bueno, James yo... -

- Ya llegamos – la interrumpió James subiendo la escaleras y abriendo la puerta de la torre – te vas a quedar ahí o vas a entrar? - 

- eh, si claro... – dijo Lily avergonzada.

Los dos entraron y aun así no hablaban. Cuando entraron no estaba tan tirado, solo se tenía que recoger todos los pergaminos que se encontraban tirados en el suelo, limpiar los vitrales y suelo aterrado.

- soy pésimo limpiando... así que no vayas a esperar grandes cosas de mi – bromeo James agachándose para empezar recoger los pergaminos tirados. Lily solo sonrió levemente y empezó hacer lo mismo que el.

Lily trato de hablar de nuevo, pero le daba miedo en lo que James pudiera responderle.

- James yo... -

- Lily... – la llamo James ignorando a Lily – emm... estuve pensando en que si no sientes nada por mi yo... -

- No, no es eso es que yo... 

- no te tienes que presionar, pero solo te quería decir algo – siguió ignorándola – Solo necesito que sepas ahora, para así no decirte cuando sea demasiado tarde... te quiero mucho y lo sabes – eso hizo que Lily se sintiera aun mas incomoda – hace una hora, vino la lechuza de mi padre a entregarme una carta de el... – silencio – y, no se por que razón me andaba diciendo que yo ya no podía seguir aquí... -

Lily sintió un golpe horrible, como si alguien le hubiera tirado miles de _bludgers_ en corazón. 

- James, yo -

- es algo raro – volvió a interrumpirla - pero aun así... –sonrió tristemente- no me ha dicho el motivo. Es como si me protegiera de algo o que estuviera a punto de morir – bromeo, cosa que a Lily no le dio mucha gracia.

- ¿Cu-cuando te iras? – pregunto Lily desviando la mirada 

- Mmm... no se muy bien, creo que en 4 o 5 días – respondió James

- ¿Tan rápido? – él asintió con la cabeza. Lily empezó a llorar silenciosamente, creyó que no se notaria mucho ya que estaba oscuro. James la vio pero aun así no quiso decirle nada. Quería repetirle lo mucho que la quería, pero se contuvo ya que no quería que lo volviera a rechazar. 

- Solo... – Lily lo mira – solo quería decirte eso, Lily – dijo James, sonriendo – se que casi no te importa pero... bien, mejor terminamos de limpiar, no quiero que Filch llegue enojado... – se levanto alejándose de ella para terminar de recoger los papeles. Lily se arrodillo y se quedo viendo el suelo por un rato mientras oía los ruidos que hacía James caminando. _"¿Qué es lo que siento por ti, James?... ¿amistad? No, no... Es algo mas que eso..."_ Ella sonrió y volteo a ver a James que estaba empezando a bostezar. Al notar que estaba siendo observado, James volteo a verla. 

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – pregunto confuso al ver que Lily no dejaba de reír – Cuéntame el chiste para yo también reírme - 

- Lo se... – dijo Lily parando de reír 

- ¿Qué sabes? - pregunto James asustado. Ya le daba miedo el comportamiento de Lily -¿Estas hablando sola? - 

Lily iba abrir la boca para responder, pero la puerta se abrió y entro Filch para revisar lo que llevaba. Vio con el entrecejo fruncido la torre y no se quejo, ya que habían limpiado mas de la mitad. Dijo algo entre los dientes y volvió a cerrar la puerta. 

~**~

N/a: bueno... ehhh este capitulo no me salió bueno (esta pior que los otros). Haber si no me matan por todavía no unir a Lily y James ^.^U. Ya solo faltan dos capitulos para que se acabe el fic!!! YES!!. Bueno los dejo y dejen un lindo Review ^_____^. Este capitulo esta cortito ¬¬ Pero ya no se me ocurría que poner -___- U... **¡¡¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEEEEEWS!!!!**


End file.
